Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe cover in which hanging projections and hanging parts of respective unit covers are assembled so as to be rapidly adhered to a post structure.
Description of the Related Art
In general, advertisement leaflets are adhered to post structures, such as lamp posts, electric poles, signal lamp posts, road signs and the like installed in a city, thus spoiling the appearance of the city. Therefore, covers installed on the outer surfaces of conventional post structures are proposed.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0798297 entitled “Protection Guard for Impact Absorption for Use in Post Structure Having Advertisement Function (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art 1”)” has problems, as below.
In prior art 1, since a protection guard is assembled so as to be rotatable by a shaft hole and a hinge shaft and such assembly is carried out by a bolt hole and a bolt nut, assembly is very complicated and requires a long time.
Further, in prior art 1, since an element to fix the protection guard to a post structure is not provided, the projection guard may be installed only at the lower part of the post structure and installation of the projection guard at the middle part of the post structure is difficult.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0751285 entitled “Pole of Streetlight Having Double Walls (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art 2”)” has problems, as below.
In prior art 2, an external post member having a pipe shape is inserted into a post structure from the top and then fixed and, thus, assembly is very inconvenient and adhesion of the external post member to the post structure is very low.
Further, in prior art 2, since only a part of the external post member is fixed to the post structure by an insertion ring, adhesion of the external post member to the post structure is very low due to a space formed between the post structure and the external port member.
Moreover, in prior art 2, since there is no separate fixing unit to fix the external post member to the post structure, the external post member may be installed only at the lower part of the post structure and installation of the external post member at the middle part of the post structure is difficult, thus being incapable of satisfying consumer expectations.